Insecurities
by FOXGIRL200
Summary: Hinata's feeling insecure about herslf. she thinks she ugly, and Naruto is not having that. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!


**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing!**

 **Insecurities**

" _Damn it, Hinata; for all the daydreaming you do you can't remember to have dinner ready by 8:00pm?"_

" _What good are you?"_

" _You are worthless! You cannot be responsible if your life depended on it…failure. As if your weight wasn't enough…get out of my sight."_

" _Look at me when I am talking to you, Hinata!"_

" _Your mother must have had some kind of affair or something! That's the only plausible explanation. I refuse to believe that I could have such aver weight nuisance of a daughter. You're a failure, a worthless screw up- -I'm surprised you managed to make it to high school with your limited intelligence!"_

" _How did someone like you come into this world? Clearly there was a mistake."_

" _Hinata…you're a failure…"_

She smoothed the wrinkles of her borrowed shirt. It was large on her- -Naruto was quite a bit bigger than her- -even so, she couldn't say she was happy with what she saw. Hiashi had commented on Hinata's less than satisfactory appearance more than once- -he had never failed to point out every flaw. She was never good enough for him. ( _"You're getting fat, Hinata. Maybe we should cut back on your meals!"_ he'd said. " _I mean, look at you; those clothes barely fit you anymore. Have you no pride in your appearance?")_ She had agreed numbly, her eyes cloudy with tears. Hinata's lips curled into a sneer as her eyes travelled over her image in the mirror: long legs, pale skin, curved hips...big breasts. Hinata had never felt comfortable with her…endowment. In fact, her breasts were often the source of many a taunt and tease. All her brains wound up in her boobs…her boobs were the only reason anyone even looked at her…she was all boob, nothing else. Hiashi hadn't assisted in the rebuilding of her self esteem. According to him she wasn't even worth her breasts; she was nothing…she would never be anything. Hinata believed him. She hadn't reason to doubt him.

" _I can't image a man in his right mind that'd find_ you _attractive…"_

" _Any man that'd willingly court you is a fool…"_

Hinata lifted the hem of the shirt and pinched the skin of her stomach between her thumb and forefinger, tugging harshly at the layer of fat in her hand. It wasn't anything she was unused to- - in fact, she'd developed a routine of picking her reflection apart, piece by piece: her flat hair, tiny hands, huge behind and small feet. The mirror had never been particularly kind; there had been times the cruel reality had brought her to tears. She was broken, ungraceful, everything she shouldn't be. Naruto had tried on more than one separate occasion to convince her of her so called "beauty", proclaiming she had a look he adored, that any man would love. The gesture was sweet, but even with his kind words, Hinata had never felt completely at ease with her body. She turned in the mirror, twisting one way and then the other. Soon enough the shirt was removed completely; her bra clad chest became even more pronounced, her abdomen more noticeable; it was like a preverbal slap to the face.

" _Why are you dressed like a whore…?"_

" _I will not have a child of mine embarrassing the family with her lack of pride in her appearance…"_

" _Learn how to dress…"_

The first time she'd grown to fear the mirror had been on her fourteenth year- -a party to celebrate her father's birthday; ecstatic at first, the feeling quickly grew from calm into an ever growing shame that threatened to swallow her whole and spit her out- -the ultimate rejection. Hiashi hadn't failed to tear her down for her choice of dress- -a black t-shirt and blue pants; blue sandals covered her feet. He had put on an award winning act during the party, playing the role of the proud father of two amazing children; he'd made it clear that he was overjoyed that Hanabi and Hinata would be attending the same school. Once the party came to end, however, he'd unleashed what could only be described as hell on Hinata- -she returned to school with a cast on her left arm. _("You dare to embarrass me like that! How could you possibly think going out there and flaunting your lopsided body was okay? What is wrong with you?!")_ It had been only because of Hanabi that Hiashi hadn't broken Hinata's other arm as well; to be two years younger, Hanabi had proven herself more than brave enough to stand up to Hiashi's rage; a godsend though it may have been, in the recesses of Hinata's mind, it only made her shame grow.

 _I have to depend on my little sister to defend me_. _What good am I?!_ Of course, over time Hinata had grown enough confidence in herself to stand up for not only herself but Hanabi as well; finally ending the reign of terror that was Hiashi Hyuga. But the scars of the past had yet to heal.

She feared they never would.

" _You've gained weight."_

" _Do you even_ attempt _to do your hair?"_

" _I don't know where you get your looks from…clearly not from me…"_

" _It seems that Hanabi inherited all the looks AND brains. What you inherited I'm still trying to figure out."_

XXXX

Naruto Uzumaki was a boy of above average height with a slim yet muscular build. Dubbed "knucklehead" by his peers, he was shift, straightforward in his actions. The bright shade of his hair rivaled that of the morning sun. Naruto's piercing blue eyes and hot temper had been more than responsible for Hinata's attraction to him- -it had drawn her to him like a moth to flame. He had worked his way up the ladder- -starting from academy student to graduate- -and dealt with challenges many adults couldn't even fathom; even still he couldn't understand Hiashi Hyuga's way of thinking. Naruto had been dating Hinata for the better part of four years, but never before had he encountered such a case of abuse. Hiashi Hyuuga had left his mark on Hinata- -her near daily bouts of depression had become a normal occurrence- -to the point that he'd taken days off of work in order to tend to her distress. She was a wreck. It was frustrating given the full extent of Hiashi's cruelty. Even now, as he sat at on her bed, her body clutched beyond reasonable amount of force to his own, Naruto could feel whatever self worth Hinata had crumbling through her finger tips.

Naruto knew from the look in Hinata's eyes that her mood hadn't improved since he'd left for training earlier that morning; the fear sadness radiating from her was almost palpable. She was tittering on the edge unnerved, unwilling to of fill him in on the darkness clouding her mind. He could see that she was struggling with herself. He spared a glance at Hinata, who seemed to be spaced out, trapped in her own world just beyond his reach. She breathed in, ran a hand through her hair, and stood to leave the room without a word. She almost immediately walked into the doorway she was so distracted. Naruto hadn't witnessed this in a while- -the distant stare of one so internally tormented. She was somber, uneasy, he could tell from her face. And Naruto had little success in changing her mood; simple humor and/or goof like antic would not be enough to lift the fog of depression ravaging Hinata's scarred and battered mind. He wanted to know what was wrong. But she refused to say, and it drove Naruto completely insane. Time passed unto suddenly, it was 7 pm; and Hinata had still refused to say a word.

"Hinata…are you sure you're okay?"

Nothing…

"'Nata, come on…at least say _something."_

Nothing…

Nothing…

"Why are you with me?"

"Why wouldn't I be with you?" Naruto asked. He often thought of Hinata as his perfect match, but he was beginning to understand just how insecure she was, and for that he was more than confused, more than puzzled. _("Whatever Hiashi said to you, Hinata, he was wrong. You're so gorgeous, so beautiful. And I know just about every boy at Konoha High is insanely jealous of me because I managed get to go out with you…but that doesn't mean I'm willing to share.")_ The question she'd just asked him only served to worry him. Naruto shifted toward Hinata, his eyes narrowed with a determination that until now, he never knew he was capable of. "I mean it…you are nothing short of amazing, Hinata…any guy would be lucky to call himself your boyfriend." He shifted once more until his arm was touching Hinata's. The two remained silent. Eventually, once the chill had gone and the only thing remaining as a soft breeze, Naruto felt shift into his arms, her body curling perfectly into his own. Something seemed…different. Naruto did not have to be a genius to see the tortured thoughts inside Hinata's head.

"I'm being serious; there are so many other, better looking girls out there. Why did you choose me? I thought you'd have gotten tired of me by now; after all the things I've put you through, and my crappy past. Why put up with it?" Hinata burrowed her head into the crook of Naruto's neck. "Why?" she was shaking; she was crying. As if she was coming face to face with her greatest fear. Her grip on Naruto was tight. Hinata could feel Naruto's eyes one her- - soft, sorrowful eyes- -and began to sob harder.

"You really don't get it, do you Hinata. I'm with you because I love you more than I ever imagined possible. I with you because you're more than I could ever ask for; I'm with you…because you let me."

"…But I'm so- -so ugly."

"HOLD IT!" his voice was firm, harsh in tone- -a tone he'd never used with her- -as he catapulted them into a sitting position. He locked eyes with her. "You are _not_ ugly, Hinata."

"Yes I am…you don't have to lie to spare my feelings."

"Hinata…come with me." without waiting for an answer Naruto carried Hinata bridle style over the mirror situated on the other side of the room. He sat her down. "Where do you see anything remotely ugly?"

Hinata sighed. "Here," she placed her hands on her face, "and here," her eyes, "and here," her abdomen, "here," her hips, "and here," her behind, "here," her thighs, "and definitely here," her chest.

"Funny…everything you consider "ugly" I absolutely can't get enough of."

"Sure." Her tone was laced with sarcasm.

"Really!" taking his place behind her, Naruto allowed his hands to roam the masterpiece that was Hinata's body. "For starters I think your face is perfect. And your eyes are hypnotizing, beautiful." He smiled at her from behind the mirror, his hands already traveling to their next target. "As for your stomach…any woman would kill to have your abs. And these hips…I love putting my hand on your hips when we kiss." Even as he spoke, Naruto's mouth latched on to Hinata's neck. He left gentle bit along her neck, delighting I her soft moans. "And your butt…well, I think my feelings for your butt speak for themselves; after all you catch me staring all the time."

"N-Naruto…!"

His lips moved to her right shoulder kissing a hot trail to her jaw. "Your legs- -strong, long, irresistible- -are the things fantasies are made of, Hinata." His hands moved once again, to her chest and it was all Hinata could do to stay standing. "And your boobs- -I think by now we've both come to an understanding of just how sexy your boobs are." One touch was never enough; he kept going, circling her breasts, squeezing them…until her mind was fogged over with the pleasure of having his hands right where she needed them. Her moans were increasing in volume, a clear sign of her growing arousal. He took the lob of her ear between his teeth, nibbling, suckling, until Hinata was a barely standing mess, her eyes clouded with need. Naruto carried her back to the bed, laid her down and took his place above her. Hinata's eyes slammed shut, her mind running a million miles, breathing and heart rate erratic; it legitimately felt as though she were having a heart attack. Naruto smiled, his fingers going to work on Hinata's shirt and then bra. The thought of him, his hands, his hooded, aroused eyes…his enjoyment of her unclothed body. It was too much…it was maddening. She could feel his arousal pressed against her thigh as his hands worked their way downward to the waistband of her pajama pants, taking their time to rove over her curves.

"I going to show you how sexy you are. And I think this may take a while." Naruto said, only adding to Hinata's clouded, pleasure hazed thoughts.

"N-Naruto …Please! No teasing! Please…please! Touch me! Please; I- -please!" he raised a hand to her hair. "Please, Naruto!"

"You know I can never refuse you, Hinata." his voice was strangled, hoarse as if he were struggling to keep speak through his obvious arousal. He latched his lips to hers.

Hinata loved Naruto's kisses.

She wanted more…

He took it upon himself to move remove the majority of his clothes, leaving him in only his underwear. Naruto's lips moved to her neck. And Hinata was sure she'd died and went to heaven. She needed Naruto's soft smooth lips (they were what kept her coming back, time after time). His hands moved to remove her underwear. He all but flung the item across the room, and with the removal of his own boxers, they were skin to skin, nothing separating them from what was fated to occur. Naruto moved down the length of her body, until he was facing her private area head on. And he lunged. He showed no mercy, creating letters and patterns with his tongue while Hinata writhed and moaned above him.

"AH-Na-NARUTO!"

Soon enough his mouth found a particularly sensitive spot, and her moans transformed into gasping screams. Naruto pressed his face closer to her crotch, his hand grasping her wild hips. Naruto inwardly smirked as small hands found their way to his hair (it was all part of their routine; the ritual in which Hinata unknowingly relayed to him her impending release). Her finger spread across his scalp frantically, grabbing locks of hair and tugging for dear life.

 _She must be real close…_

"Na-Na-Naruto…more!" Hinata's threw her head back (yet another sign of her approaching release) and Naruto increased the pace of his licks. He was waiting. It wouldn't be long now. But before Hinata could give her final sign- -a deep growl than never failed to turn him on- -he was pulled away from his post and dragged up to Hinata's lips. She took Naruto's face in her hands, practically crushing their lips together. And everything seemed to melt away except the feel of strong arms and minty fresh breath ghosting across her pale cheeks. There was a pleasure in kissing Naruto that she had never felt before- -even his arms wrapped around her body couldn't compare to his lips on hers. Kissing Naruto was, in a way, her own personal heaven. It was pure bliss. Naruto's lips were an almost magical mix of soft yet rough, sliding against her own with ease.

"Well…someone's excited…"

"Get…in…me...I can't wait anymore!"

"Anything you say…" He whispered as he brought his member to her opening. Hinata's hands traveled to his back, her nails digging in his skin as he thrust her entrance and an almost relieved moan broke through her lips. "You may want to keep quiet; the neighbors may think I'm trying to murder you…again." Naruto eased himself deeper into Hinata as her legs fastened themselves around his waist. He took his time, to thrusting into her at a slow, steady pace. Hinata's hands traveled the length of his body, wrapping around his back where her nails imbedded themselves in his skin. His breath was warm on her face, his eyes a short distance from her own; it had been so long since the two had an opportunity to "enjoy themselves," and fully planned on taking advantage. He licked a trail from Hinata's neck to the underside of her chin, stopping at her lips. The kiss was hard, rough and sloppy, their lips sliding and brushing together at an unbelievable speed. He took her bottom lips between his teeth, pulling at it with his mouth- -Hinata's ultimate weakness. Her moans were growing- -once soft, gentle moans slipping through her lips almost unconsciously - -into frantic, deep almost…The feel of desperate sounds forcing themselves through her mouth. Her nails paved a trail from shoulder to hip, and back up.

She was getting close, Naruto's name slipping from her mouth more than once. "More…please, faster…more, Mo- -AHH!" Hinata's mouth hung open in a silent scream as Naruto snapped, his thrust almost too much for her to handle. She felt her eyes roll back, her body grow limp and her throat grow hoarse as he pounded into her with a force she'd only dreamed of. Naruto's mouth came to rest on either side of her face.

"Love you…" he said seconds before attacking her lips.

Hinata, way past the point of speech, simply groaned, her hips bucking against his in a fast, hard rhythm that was sure to leave her sore the next morning.

And then…there was pure white.

Hinata's body went rigid, her mouth open in a scream unlike any she'd released. She went tumbling off the edge, and shortly thereafter, Naruto plummeted right after her, their screams loud enough for the entire neighborhood. And then…it was over. Hinata's body went limp and Naruto collapsed on top of her, too exhausted to keep himself up.

"Well…that…was…fun." Hinata gasped for air as Naruto removed himself from her body and rolled over on his back beside her.

"Yeah…I would think of another word to describe what we just did, but we can stick to "fun".

"I think…I'm gonna…sleep…now…" Hinata said, even as she practically fell asleep in the middle of her sentence.

"Goodnight…beautiful girl." Naruto said as sleep wrapped its claws around him and he followed Hinata into dreamland.


End file.
